To protect and defend military platforms, such as ships, aircraft—commercial or military—and other related installations, it is known to provide countermeasure systems that detect incoming threats such as enemy aircraft or missiles, such as surface-to-air missiles. Known systems detect incoming threats, such as infrared missiles, and they deploy separate defensive countermeasures in an attempt to destroy or divert the threat. These systems are referred to as open-loop systems since no immediate determination as to the type of threat or effectiveness of the countermeasure is readily available. To overcome this deficiency, closed-loop systems have been developed which immediately determine the effectiveness of the countermeasure applied to divert or destroy the incoming threat.
One concern for national security is that military and commercial aircraft are susceptible to surface-to-air missiles and other man-portable weapons. Additionally, electro-optical/infrared tracking sensors used as adjuncts to missiles and anti-aircraft artillery, are also a threat to military aircraft. These devices use either active (laser beams or infrared light beams) or passive sensors for the purpose of targeting the aircraft or other platform. Typically, these devices employ mirrors or optic assemblies and once these devices lock-on to an aircraft, a distinct electronic signature is generated by the threat.
Known prior art systems utilize infrared countermeasures which receive a “hand over” from a dedicated missile warning system and then point and shoot at the in-flight missile and continue jamming until fly-by or the missile is effectively diverted. These known systems can only handle one threat at a time. As such, the prior art systems are deficient inasmuch as they require a dedicated stand-alone missile warning sensor. These systems are also ineffective inasmuch as they do not detect or counteract any pre-launch activity.
Based upon the foregoing, it is apparent there is a need for an apparatus which can detect and counter pre-launch as well as post-launch threats. In other words, there is a need for a device that is pre-emptive as well as defensive. There is also a need for a device that can address multiple threats at a single time and which can maintain a scanning routine and electronically jam incoming threats.